Bedtime Story
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Sequel to 'So Kiss Me'. Songfic A ranger tells her daughter a bedtime story.


_Disclaimer; Not mine. '**Never Had A Dream Come True**' belongs to **S Club 7**._

_A/N; I have dyslexia and I'm Dutch, so don't kill me if my grammar isn't the best._

_Summary; A ranger tells her daughter a bedtime story._

_**Bedtime story**_

"Tell me a story, mommy?" The girl asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." She smiled. "Let's get you into bed and I'll tell you that story."

"Yay!" The little girl exclaimed.

She let her mother change her into her nightgown. Then her mother picked her up, put her in bed and pulled the covers over her. When the girl settled down her mother took a deep breath and started her story.

"Once upon a time on a planet thousands of light-years away from here there lived an 18 year old girl. Her name was Ashley. She had four great friends named TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Zhane. She also had a loving boyfriend named Andros, but she and her friends weren't normal teens. No, they were special, or at least their part-time jobs were. These six teens were Power Rangers."

Her daughter's eyes widened at the mentioning of the Power Rangers and she had to smile.

"One day their enemy, Dark Specter, ordered an all out attack on the universe. The princess of evil, Astronema, was to attack the planet these six teens were defending. It so happens that Astronema was really Andros' sister, Karone, but her mind was controlled by Dark Specter. Astronema managed to get hold of the planet, but she also wanted the rangers. The only problem was she didn't know the people on the planet didn't know who their rangers were, so when they got 24 hours to hand over the rangers, they didn't know what to do."

"That's not fair." The girl exclaimed.

"Be quiet you, let me tell the story." Her mother laughed.

"Sorry."

"Now, where was I. Oh, yeah. Anyway, that night Andros tried to sneak away. He was planning to go onto the Dark Fortress, Astronema's spaceship, and try to get his sister back, but Ashley caught him. He found it hard to leave his girlfriend behind and she found it hard to let him go, but she understood why he wanted to do it and let him go. Her friends weren't happy with her when they found out she let him go, but there was nothing they could change about it. When the 24 hour where up, the people decided to defend their rangers like their rangers had defended them and all said they were a power ranger. The five remaining rangers decided not to let their friends, family and everybody else get hurt, so they gave away their identities. They fought and fought, but couldn't seem to win. Well, it so happened that a great wizard named Zordon was held captive on the Dark Fortress. Zordon convinces Andros to shatter his energy tube and release all the good energy within. It would kill Zordon, but the universe would be saved."

"That's horrible!" The little girl interrupted.

Her mother smiled at her again.

"Well, Astronema discovered him and they started to fight. Andros tried not to hurt her and get through to his sister, but it didn't work. When he deflected a energy beam, the beam hit Astronema and she died. Her guardian Ecliptor appeared when Andros grieved over the loss of his sister. The two started to fight. Andros managed to strike Ecliptor down and used that time to shatter Zordon's energy tube. A gold glow erupted from it and spread through the whole universe, turning all evil into dust or into what they used to be. Everybody celebrated the defeat of all evil, but the rangers still missed their friend. He appeared on the ramp of the Dark Fortress carrying the body of his sister. When he put her down a tear slipped fell down on her face and she turned back into Karone. She opened her eyes as if nothing had happened."

"Wow." The girl breathed.

"Later the rangers were on KO-35, where the Andros, Zhane and Karone came from. They had brought some rebels back there and they were going to rebuild the colony. Andros and Zhane decided to stay there and so they said goodbye to their friends. It hurt Andros and Ashley a great deal to say goodbye, but they did."

"That's sad." The girl interrupted.

"Months passed and it was almost time for Ashley to graduate from High school. She and her friends were hanging out in the Surf Spot. Her friend persuaded Ashley to sing a song, since they found out Ashley had a great voice for singing, just like Cassie. Just when she starts singing Andros shows up, but nobody notices him."

"What song did she sing, mommy?"

"Never had a dream come true."

"Will you sing it?"

"Sure. (Insert lyrics 'Never Had A Dream Come True from S Club 7 here, for chapter with song, e-mail me)"

"That's beautiful."

"When Ashley finished the song he revealed himself. His friends were surprised to see him, but he just asked if he could talk to Ashley alone for a while. Ashley suggested they go for a walk in the park.

'Why are you here?' Ashley asked him once they arrived in the park.

'I've had been watching Zhane and Karone get all mushy with each other and I got a bit sick of it.' Andros replied.

Ashley laughed at him and he smiled at her.

'So you came here to drag me over to KO-35 to tell Zhane and Karone to stop being so mushy with each other and spent more time with you. Then I'll come back here and wait you to turn up again, because those two are getting too mushy again.' Ashley suggested.

Andros laughed.

'Actually it made me wish that was you and me and it made me realise how much I missed you. Once I couldn't stand being away from you without you knowing just what I feel for you anymore I just had to tell you and so here I am.'

Ashley smiled at him.

'I missed you too.'

'Remembers the time you told me you always dreamed of a knight in shining armour on a lighting fast white horse to take you away to a faraway country to be his queen and love you forever?'

'I remember.' Ashley blushed.

Andros smiled at her.

'Well, I don't have a shining armour or lighting fast white horse, but I do have red spandex and a red galaxy glider and I might not be able to take you to a faraway county or make you a queen, but I can take you to a faraway planet and love you forever.'

'Is that, in some twisted way of yours, to propose to me?' Ashley asked.

'I guess it is.' Andros answered.

'Of course I'll marry you, but first I want to graduate.'

So said so done. Ashley graduated from high school and three weeks later married Andros, before leaving for KO-35 and they lived happily ever after.

The end."

She smiled when she saw her daughter was fast asleep. Placing a soft kiss on the girl's forehead she got up and turned to the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes looked with those of her husband who was leaning against the doorpost.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long enough. You know, it always sounds better when you tell the story." He smiled.

"Silly." She smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

When she reached out to the door across the hallway, a pair of arms slipped around her waist.

"They're all asleep. I just checked on them." Her husband whispered in her ear.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Andros."

"And I love you even more, Ash." Andros replied.

Ashley smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now this is what I call, happily ever after." Andros smiled.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Though I believe I've done better, but I got bored and this popped into my head. Oh, one more request, please check out my community.


End file.
